


Hello

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [247]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked: The Librarians/Torchwood. Hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

Ianto blinked awake slowly, like a tide ebbing against a shore.  His mouth was dry, his eyes gritty, as he finally roused himself fully into consciousness.  He blinked, lifting his head just enough to groggily take in his surroundings.  “Hello?” he tried, but the word stuck in his throat.

“Here,” a calm voice murmured, but Ianto still winced at the noise.  “Here, drink?”

Ianto sipped just enough cool, clear water to moisten his tongue.  “Jack?  The 456…” he tried to sit up fully, gasping as the movement made his aching ribs sing with pain.

“Ianto, stop,” he knew that voice, trusted that voice.  He lay back down, face scrunched up as his jumbled mind settled back into order.  “Jack survived.  He’s fine.  So’s your friend Gwen.  I saw them to safety.  But, son, they think you’re dead.”  Ianto’s eyes snapped open, and he finally focused on the voice.  “I’m sorry.  I know they were important to you. But I couldn’t save both them and Ianto Jones.  I thought you’d prefer I saw them clear.”

Ianto nodded, the familiar peace of the afterlife settling over him.  After all this time, the motions were familiar, if not easy.  “I would.”  He left warm hands help him sit up, steadying him as he swayed slightly.  “Thankyou.”

Jenkins sat back, waiting patiently for Ianto’s equilibrium to return.  “So.  Welsh.  Really?”

Ianto grinned.  “I thought it had a nice symmetry.”  He rubbed his aching head.  “Thank you for coming for me.” 

Jenkins patted his hand.  “You are my son.  After all these centuries, did you really think I wouldn’t come for you, even in the end of a world?”


End file.
